A Sister's Night
by YuriChan220
Summary: A wonderful night between Kasumi and Ayane as lovers.


**A Sister's Night**

 **Pairing: Kasumi x Ayane**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own DOA or any of its characters.**

Moonlight shines brightly upon the little household of the ninja sisters. Light wind blows, making the trees sway a little and soft rustling sounds are heard. Inside the small home, Ayane sits on the large bed she and her cheerful older sister, Kasumi share. Not only is she waiting for the ginger to join her, but the violet haired girl cannot help but stare at her big sister. The long ginger tresses that go down her back, often tied in a pony-tail except at night, her wonderful slender figure, especially her large breasts and most of all, Kasumi's beautiful face. Ayane finds it attractive because of this, other than her breasts. She longs to bury her face against those large busom, plus looking at her beautiful face at the same time. Though they have been lovers since last week, Ayane still can't help herself but think about this stuff.

By the time Kasumi finishes getting ready, she skips toward her younger sister, clad in her short white night dress and immediately sits next to her.

"Sorry, did I make you wait long?" The ginger asks.

"No, you're just fine," Ayane replies.

Kasumi leans a bit closer with a smile on her face. "Were you checking me out while I was getting ready~?"

"N-no I wasn't!" Ayane protests, blushing and turns away to hide it.

"Yes you were~! That expression tells me you were doing sooo~!"

"I-I told you I wasn't staring at you..."

The ginger scoots closer towards her sister with their shoulders touching, but only for a brief moment. Kasumi shifts herself a bit and wraps her arms around Ayane's neck. Leaning closer, she starts to whisper in her ear, making Ayane quiver a little.

"I love you...Ayane-chan..."

The short haired girl blushes even harder than before. Kasumi's super affectionate behavior has hit her right in the heart, but in a good way. A small secret smile forms on Ayane's lips until Kasumi gently takes her cheek, turns her head to face the ginger and both of them lock lips. For Ayane, it feels so right, so perfect. She immediately wraps her arms around her sister's waist and pulls her closer as the kiss continues, followed by a few soft moans before they pull away.

"Ayane-chan...I..."

"I know, Onee-chan. I love you, too."

The short haired girl kisses her sister again with Kasumi immediately returning it. However, Ayane can feel the ginger's shaky hands try to take off hdr violet night dress. The younger sister pulls away and lets Kasumi pull it all the way off and toss it aside, revealing a blue striped bikini. None of the sisters move a muscle until Ayane pushes her older sister down, making the ginger squeak in surprise.

"A-Ayane-chan...!"

"That wasn't fair, Onee-chan." Ayane says with a pout.

Kasumi just giggles. "So~? Who says that I am?"

"Good point."

The ginger raises both arms up, reaching towards her. "Ayane-chan...make love to me."

"With pleasure...Kasumi-onee-chan..."

Ayane leans down to kiss her as Kasumi wraps her arms around her neck, kissing her in return. It is then that the two are lying next to each other, kissing like there's no tomorrow. Kasumi hugs her younger sister a little tighter, with her fingers buried in her hair. Ayane kisses her neck and earlobe gently, making the ginger sigh with bliss. The short haired girl can't help herself induldge on her older sister's large breasts, so she kisses them while partly pulling down the top, exposing part of her breasts. Kasumi arches her back, moaning softly at her sister's pleasant touch. Desperate for more, Ayane sits up and pulls off her night dress and tosses it aside, leaving Kasumi wearing a golden bikini.

"Now who's unfair this time~?" Ayane teases.

Kasumi smiles. I'm very impressed~! Hehe!"

The sisters then continue their love making session. With Kasumi sitting up as well, both of them wrap arms around each other, kissing passionately. Ayane uses one hand to grope one of her sister's breasts while using the other to pull her closer. She traces her finger down her spine until she touches the knot from her bra. While still kissing her, Ayane uses her shaky hand to untie it, snatch it off and toss it aside.

Kasumi doesn't mind in the slightest as she is lost in her own world with her sister kissing her. They pull away for a bit and Ayane pins the ginger, staring directly into her eyes. Kasumi blushes as she wraps her arms around her younger sister and secretly unties her bra, snatches it off and tosses it aside. Ayane blushes heavily from it, but before she can do anything, she gets cut off by Ksaumi kissing her while wrapping her arms around her neck.

Ayane just immediately returns it and falls beside her older sister while pulling her close with their ample breasts rubbing against each other. Arms and legs move about, rubbing against one another, followed by soft moans from both sisters. Their hands reach down toward each other's womanhood and begin moving their fingers inside, causing them to moan a bit louder. Ayane then quickly cuts it off by planting her lips against her sister's.

"Mm..Ayane-chan...haaah..mm...chu..."

"Onee-chan...haaaah...I-I love you so much..." Ayane whispers.

The two kiss again while their fingers continue rubbing under their womanhood. Moaning louder than ever, Kasumi manages to raise her free shaky arm and caress her sister's cheek and give her a weak smile.

"Ayane-chan...I-I think I'm gonna...ahh...haaahh~!" She moans.

"S-so am I...Onee-chan..."

"Then...let's do it, Ayane-chan! Let's cum together!"

They moan louder and louder until they climax, arching their backs in the process. When that's done, both of them pant heavily as they shakily intertwine hands and move closer to each other, touching foreheads while having their eyes closed.

"Ayane-chan..." Kasumi whispers. "I love you. You're everything to me and I want to be by your side. Forever and always."

Ayane blushes as she gives a small smile. "I feel the same...Kasumi-onee-chan. I feel the same."

* * *

 **A/N: This is based on a 3D picture on Deviantart with the sisters on bed, looking into each other's eyes. Also...I'm not having a good day, so I just wrote this just to let off some steam. Feel free to give out any suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review~!**


End file.
